/r/ComedyCemetery
/r/ComedyCemetery is a bad subreddit with over 600,000 subscribers (as of April 28th, 2019) that critiques tasteless, unfunny, or outdated memetic humor primarily over the internet. The subreddit's users primarily target failed satire or parody often coming from South Asian and occasionally Southeast Asian nations, due to their form of broken English. It is denounced by the people that make terrible memes who believe that it is inferior due to their lack of a real sense of humour. These same people follow lesser meme pages that are a dimwit infused wasteland and represents a microscopic minority of The Cyber ,mainly escaped inmates of a correction facility. In the words of Dzokhar "Jackie"Jhatka" History Early History /r/ComedyCemetery was created by /u/tilnewstuff on 27 January 2014. The earliest archive from 8 October 2014 shows a place with no CSS and 1-2 posts per day. By this time, "where jokes go to die" had already been adopted as a slogan. On 1 June 2016, /r/ComedyCemetery inspired the creation of /r/ComedyNecromancy. Rise of Weed Bro and Golden age By July 2016, Yoo Bro, Weed Bro and Weed Dude had become popular figures on the subreddit.https://web.archive.org/web/20160708162024/reddit.com/r/ComedyCemetery/ On 20 February 2017, /r/ComedyCemetery inspired another subreddit, /r/ComedyNecrophilia. /u/Dab_Dan was active around this time. The Golden age of /r/ComedyCemetery is generally considered to have begun on 23 April 2017, after the famous Rubix's cube post inspired the creation of the Be Like Bro wiki. In June, /u/narftale1234 released a demo for a ComedyCemetery RPG. As 2017 continued, the subreddit would remain in its glory days. Shitty Weed Bro comics, Funwaa comics, Adam ellis comics and Natty comics continued to be posted. The Wiki remained active during this period. /r/ComedyCemeteryLore, a subreddit dedicated to discussing lore, was created in August, and /r/Gumcels, a subreddit dedicated to ironically hating Funwaa, was created in October. From 16 to 24 October, the pro-Funwaa /r/ComedyCemeteryLore sought to defeat the emerging Gumcel threat in the Eight-Day War, but the war was inconclusive. Decline 2018 would prove to be a bad year for /r/ComedyCemetery. Although the year started off well, with the Adam ellis redemption arc in March-April, the subreddit would get increasingly political and partisan throughout the rest of 2018, with a continuously lessening focus on Weed Bro, Funwaa, Adam ellis and Natty. The death knell to /r/ComedyCemetery came on 24 December 2018, when Pewdiepie reviewed the subreddit and sent a large influx of normies to destroy its culture. This is considered the end of the /r/ComedyCemetery golden age. Meanwhile, in /r/Gumcels, the subreddit had begun worshipping a deity named Gumwaaluigi, although it eventually just became Waluigi and sub became a waluigi subreddit. By mid-2019, /r/ComedyCemetery was a shadow of its former self. Users simply posted things they thought was unfunny. Funwaa and Weed Bro were but distant memories. /r/ComedyNecromany and /r/ComedyNecrophilia had come to assume seperate identities from /r/ComedyCemetery over the course of 2018. Over the course of 2019, /r/Gumcels and /r/ComedyCemeteryLore continued activity, albeit at a low level with only a single post every few days. /u/koopinator2, mod of /r/ComedyCemeteryLore, summed the subreddit philosophy up as "better to have 4 good posts per month than 5000 bad ones like /r/comedycemetery". Seeing the declining state of /r/Gumcels, /u/koopinator2 issued a statement of sorrow on 18 August 2019. On 18 October 2019, the Fall of /r/Gumcels took place when the moderators closed submissions and essentially dissolved the community. This left /r/ComedyCemeteryLore as the last vestige of the Golden age of /r/ComedyCemetery on Reddit. References Category:Resigned Category:Subreddits